meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mozart Whiskers
Mozart 'was the third oldest surviving daughter of Flower and Zaphod. Mozart was a very well known meerkat. She was among the Whiskers premier babysitter and and caring meerkat in the group. Although Mozart was a a caring a responsible meerkat she did however fall prey to roving males and this got her into trouble with the dominant female of the group. Mozart was always among the subordinate females to be evicted by Flower. Mozart survived her life in the Whiskers and and after her older sister Baddiel disappeared after being evicted from the group. Mozart survived to be the oldest subordinate female in the group and if Flower died she would most have likely been the dominant female of the Whiskers, but fate changed for Mozart. As a subordinate female, she was not allowed to breed but she did have her first litter born in the group, around the same time Flower had her sixth litter. Two of her pups died from a tragic burrow move by her uncle Yossarian. Mozart was thought to have had another litter which was killed by the Vivian( ''Commandoes' on Meerkat Manor), but actually in real life, she gave birth to a second litter in which all four pups survived , two are currently dominant in Lazuli and Toyota today. Mozart was seen evicting her sister Daisy on Meerkat Manor, but in fact that act was taken by two different meerkats. Cruise who evicted her older sister Armanita Ditch. Mozart's long life in the Whiskers came to an end when she got evicted and formed the Starsky. She was the oldest female in the group and the position of dominant female was in her reach, but her younger half sister Kinkaju aimed for the same thing. Both were pregnant, Kinkaju eventually won dominance after she killed Mozart's pups. After a TB outbreak in the Starsky group, JD, the dominant male, who was the father of her two litters, died followed by most of the seven string Starsky group. Mozart, Kinkaju and their niece De La Soul(Woopie) remained but after De La Soul disappeared and Kinkaju died of starvation, Mozart was the groups last survivor and her fight for survival lasted her a few days. She was never able to rejoin her Whiskers family and after a brief encounter with Commandos male Drew(Wilson), her fight for survival came to a tragic end when she died in April 16th, 2007 to a predator. Whiskers Mozart(VWF053) was born on the November 8, 2002 in the Whiskers. Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod. Mozart was born with three other litter-mates. Her three litter-mates were her three brothers Einstein(VWM052), Freud (VWM051) and Shakespeare(VWM054). Mozart and her brothers were actually the second ever surviving litter of Flower in the Whiskers. Mozart survived her first few weeks. The pups headed of foraging with the adults and grew up to adulthood. Her brother Freud disappeared while roving on March 18, 2003. Flower gave birth to her third litter of three pups, Pookie, Sookie and Cookie. Mozart and her older sister Baddiel were regularly babysat Flower's pups. After the pups headed out foraging with the group, Sookie was killed by predator on March 6, 2003. Cookie died on March 21, 2003. Mozart uncle Alexander left the Whiskers and joined the Young Ones. Flower had given birth to another litter within that year on 2003. On the 21st December 2003, Mozart aborted her first litter in her life. Her sister Baddiel aborted on 19th January 2004. Flower gave birth to a new litter of five pups. Baddiel gave birth to her first surviving litter of four pups on the 9th March 2004 to Arrested Development, De La Soul, Bad Boy Bubby and Flava Flav. Mozart mated and got pregnant again and gave birth to a litter, but her pups were abandoned by the group on 26th March 2004. Mozart continued her life as a subordinate female in the group. The Whiskers were one of the thriving growing groups in the KMP by then. Mozart got pregnant again on 17th April 2004, Her mother Flower was pregnant again on 22nd April 2004. Within the next week both Flower and Mozart aborted their litters. Lucky, Flower's pup from her fifth litter on on 22nd February 2004, was killed by a predator on 7th June 2004. Flower got pregnant again on 11th June 2004 but aborted her litter 19th July 2004. By 8th August 2004, Mozart, her sister Baddiel and her mother Flower were all pregnant. Flower was the first to give birth to her six litter of four pups on September 6, 2004, so there was a risk that her pups could be killed by pregnant Mozart and Baddiel, but neither killed Flower's pups. Mozart then gave birth to her first surviving litter of four pups on 28th September 2004. The litter consisted of Tina Sparkle, Spud, Sophie(VWF077) and VWM079. Baddiel was next to give birth to her litter of three pups VWM079, Jogu and Maladoy. Their litters all lived in the same burrow as Flower's pups. When Flower's pups reached three weeks old, one of the pups, Mitch, was kidnapped by a gang of teenage meerkats led by Kinkaju, but was saved and returned back to the burrow just in time by Shakespeare. When Flower's pups were already six weeks old, they could not go out to forage until the other two litters were old enough to follow. Yossarian, Mozart's uncle and former dominant male, then instigated a burrow move and brought Mozart and Baddiel's young pups above ground. Shakespeare, Mozart's only remaining litter-mate brother, then carried the pups back down below ground. Within a few days, Youssrian started the burrow move again. This time, the young babysitters at the burrow followed his lead the carried the pups towards a new burrow. In the confusion, one of Mozart's pups, Sophie, was dropped and abandoned by the group. Finally Mozart's three remaining pups and Baddiel's three pups were old enough to join Flower's pups as they headed off on forages with the group. Mozart's son VWM079 and Baddiel's pup VWP082 disappeared on 2nd October 2004. After an encounter with the Gattaca, Mozart mated with Stinker but she never produced a litter. By November 17, 2004 Mozart was evicted from the Whiskers group by her mother Flower. Baddiel was next to be evicted. Shakespeare was bitten Puff Adder snake but he survived. Mozart and Baddiel stayed together trailing the Whiskers, but could not rejoin them at first. After Flower gave birth to her litter, Mozart was allowed back in the group. The Whiskers splits up. While Flower, Mozart, Zaphod, Mitch, Pozzo and pups Ningaloo and Machu Pichu made up one part of the split. While the rest of the members made up the another half. Super Furry Animal and Yossarian took dominance of the splinter group. Then Baddiel joined the splinter group and took dominance away from Super Furry Animal. After the Whiskers group reunited, Baddiel was evicted from the Whiskers and disappeared. Mozart's brother Shakespeare disappeared on March 11, 2005 after defeating Flower's pups from the Lazuli. He was probably killed by Basil. Mozart was evicted by Flower again on August 17, 2005 but rejoined the group again. Super Furry Animal was evicted on November 5, 2005 but rejoined the group. Flower gave birth to five pups on November 11, 2005. Sundance disappeares on January 2, 2006. Mozart was pregnant again on 15th January 2007. Four Whiskers males leave the group. Mozart gave birth to her second surviving litter on February 24, 2006. The litter had four pups consisting of Wollow, Miss Lily The Pink, Karim and Ju Drop. The litter survived. Armanita Ditch gives birth on April 3, 2006 but her pups were killed. On the July 25, 2006, Mozart was evicted along with her sisters Kinkaju, Armanita Ditch, Super Furry Animal and Monkulus. Their niece De La Soul was also evicted. Monkulus and Super Furry Animal made it back into the Whiskers. Starsky The four evicted Whiskers females stay together and teamed up with two Lazuli males and one Young Ones male who left the PQ group. They formed a new mob called the Starsky. The group comprised of seven meerkats. The females were in age oder Mozart, Kinkaju, De La Soul and Armanita Ditch. The males were in age oder JD, Shoy and Shady. The Starsky group established a small territory and were disadvantaged against other larger groups due to their number. Within the group, the position of dominant male was taken by JD. The position of dominant female could have been taken by Mozart, since she was the oldest female in the group. Her younger half sister Kinkaju also aimed to become dominant female. Both females were pregnant and compeeting for dominance. Kinkaju often asserted her dominance by leading the Starsky out foraging. Mozart was often seen at the periphery of the group. Mozart was the first to give birth, but Kinkaju demonstrated her right to be the only female in the group to breed and killed Mozart's newborn pups. Soon after, Kinkaju took the full position of dominant female of the group. Kinkaju might have given birth, but there were no records of any pups born in the Starsky by the KMP. After a while, tuberculosis (TB) hit the group. JD, the dominant male, died first followed by Armanita Ditch and Shady. Shoy disappeared probably predated. Only three females remained: dominant female Kinkaju, Mozart and De La Soul. The three females lived a nomadic existence. The trio crossed into a rival group's territory the Vivian and were chased off. De La Soul was killed by the Vivian. Mozart and Kinkaju stayed together, but Kinkaju died of starvation. Death Mozart lived a lonely existance and made her way into Whiskers territory, her former family. Her mother Flower died on the 25th January 2007. Mozart's younger half sister Rocket Dog took dominance in the Whiskers. Mozart tried to trail the group and rejoin her family, but the Whiskers Mob chased her off. Drew, a young Commando male teamed up with Mozart and the pair stayed together for only a day. He took Mozart back to the Commandos but she ran away frighten after the Commandos attacked the Whiskers. Mozart's fight for survival came to a tragic and sad end when she was killed by a brid of prey. Meerkat Manor Mozart was feactured on Meerkat Manor as a caring daughter of Flower in season one. She gave birth to a litter but one pups died. She was seen staying behind with her litter-mate brother Shakespeare after he gotten bitten by a snake. She was evicted with her older sister Tosca(Baddiel) but rejoined the group. She also mated with Sondheim(Stinker) a rover. In the second season she took over Tosca's rebellious roll often mating with Carlos(JD). She was often evicted by Flower but always got back into the group. In the Third season Mozart was her most rebellious. She was evicted with Kinkaju and two other females and joined three males to form the Starsky. Mozart lost dominance of Kinkaju who killed her litter. Carlos died followed by the rest fot he mob leaving Mozart, Kinkaju and Woopie(De La Soul). They ran into the Commandos(Vivian). Woopie was killed while Kinkaju died. Mozart tried to rejoined the Whiskers but was chased away. Then Mozart was joined by Wilson(Drew) a Commando male. They spent a night together before trying to join the Commandos. Mozart was predated by a Jackel in the show but she really was killed by a bird of prey. The dead female shown in the show was a Vivian female since Mozart's real body was too gruesome to show to her fans. Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod Brothers: Einstein , Freud and Shakespeare Mates: JD, Stinker and Drew Children First Litter fathered by JD Tina Sparkle disappeared, born on September 27,2004 joined the Hoax Spud disappeared, born on September 27, 2004 VWF077 died as pup, born on September 27, 2004 Second Litter fathered by JD Wollow Still Alive, born on February 24, 2006 dominant male of the Lazuli Miss Lilly The Pink Still Alive, born on February 24, 2006, dominant female of the Toyota Ju Drop Dead, born on February 24, 2006 second dominant female of the Toyota Karim Dead, born on February 24, 2006 joined the Commandos Links Whiskers Mob Starsky Mob Shakespeare Whiskers JD Lazuli Category:WikiKat featured articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Starsky meerkats Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats